The Circular Road
by CrackedCrow
Summary: Merlin and Morgana help a wounded druid boy. Tinnig is mistrustful. Part 3 of Everything At Once


Merlin wasn't sure what had compelled him to head to the courtyard, but he was grateful when he heard a young voice cry out for help. He looked around the square but saw nothing odd. He glanced at Tinnig, who tilted her head in confusion.

"Didn't you hear that?" He asked.

Tinnig frowned. "Hear what?"

_'Help me! Please!'_

"That!" Merlin looked around the square again, missing his daemon's suspicious glance around.

"Are you hearin' voices again?" She whispered. "Like wit' the dragon?"

"Yes," Merlin said distantly, finally having spotted something that didn't belong.

A small cloaked figure crouched behind a haycart, clutching a mouse daemon close to their chest. '_Please, you have to help me.'_

"Merlin, look, there are guards." Tinnig pointed to the group of red-cloaked men searching the opposite side of the courtyard. "I don't think we should be getting involved wit' this."

"He's just a child, Tin. What could he have possibly done that's bad enough to warrant guards?"

"That's why I'm concerned!"

_'Help me.'_

The guards began moving their search closer. "Search in there. Take the other side. You, did you see a boy run in here?"

_'They're searching for me.'_

Merlin peered at the boy. _'Why are they after you?'_

_'They're going to kill me.'_

Merlin blinked. Well, that didn't really answer his question, but it certainly motivated him. Ignoring his daemon's continued warnings, Merlin carefully hedged his way over to a side door. He opened it, made sure no one was walking through the servants' hallways, and nodded to the boy. _'This way. Run, run!'_

The boy stood shakily, as if he had been crouching a long time, and darted towards the door.

The movement caught the eye of a guard, who shouted to his fellows. "There he is! Alert the rest of the guards!"

Merlin grabbed the boy's arm, ignoring his flinch, and dragged him into the hallway and up a flight of stairs. He could hear the guards running behind them. If they got caught, he would surely be punished severely. Merlin thought quickly. He could go down towards the kitchens and hope to get lost among the crowd. Or...

He pulled the boy up a curved staircase. At the top rested a corridor, with multiple chambers. Merlin barged through the first heavy wooden door without knocking.

Morgana dropped the dress she was holding. "Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?"

Merlin pressed his back against the door, holding the boy close. "The guards are after him, I didn't know what to do."

Morgana, Gwen, and their daemons stared at the boy as if just now seeing him. A guard began knocking insistently on the door. Morgana and Oztin shared a look, and Morgana nodded to a curtained alcove. "In there."

Merlin darted behind the curtain, pressing the boy into the corner and gesturing for him to be silent. He nodded, looking pale.

Morgana opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you milady."

The boy began to waver on his feet. Merlin grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to hold him up. He collapsed into Merlin's arms.

"We're searching for a young druid boy. We believe he came this way."

Trying not panic, Merlin carefully and quietly slid down the wall, pulling the boy into his lap. He looked out of a gap in the curtain.

Morgana stood at the door, blocking the guard's entrance. "I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid."

"Best keep the door locked until we find him."

"Of course, thank you." Morgana nodded, smiling charmingly, and closed the door. A moment later she pulled back the curtain.

Merlin looked down at the boy. His arm, and Merlin's hand, were smeared with blood.

* * *

That afternoon, after cleaning and bandaging the boy's wound, Merlin stayed in Morgana's chambers with her and Gwen. None of them wanted to say anything aloud about the situation, so they sat in silence. The boy, who hadn't once spoken, lay in the alcove, alternately dozing and watching them. Oztin had tried to get the boy's name out of his daemon, but she remained stubbornly silent.

Tinnig bristled the whole time, wrapped around Merlin's shoulders, but also refused to speak. Merlin thought she might be angry with him.

Finally, when the sun reached its zenith, a commotion in the courtyard called their attention to the window. Morgana and Merlin looked out, not surprised to see a large platform in the middle of the square, with the executioner waiting patiently. Uther stood on a balcony, Arthur on another below him, watching the growing crowd.

Gwen and Tydor excused themselves to the antechamber, unwilling to watch. Merlin would have liked to join them, but Tinnig whispered in his ear, reminding him that, if he wasn't careful, it could be them on the chopping block. Merlin stayed.

When the crowd was sufficiently big enough, a pair of guards led the druid, the boy's companion, onto the platform. His raven daemon flew behind him. The druid was pushed to his knees before the executioner, who raised his axe.

Uther began his speech. "People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor." He let that rest for a moment, the people remaining silent. He glared at the druid. "Let this serve as a warning to your people."

The druid was admirably calm. "You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you."

Uther glowered and raised his arm.

Morgana covered her mouth. "I can't watch this." She turned away from the window, kneeling beside the boy, cradling him in her arms. Oztin rested his head on her knee.

Merlin watched as Uther dropped his arm.

The axe fell.  
_'_

_NO!'_ Morgana's mirror shattered.

Merlin spun to look at the boy. He was trembling and crying in Morgana's arms, who rocked him, her own tears falling silently.

Tinnig gently turned his chin back towards the window. Merlin refused to look at the executioner proudly holding up the druid's head. "This is our fate if you're not careful, Merlin." She said. "Is this really worth it?"

Merlin stared at her in shock. Vaguely, he noticed Morgana and the boy watching them. Merlin's lips thinned. "Excuse me, milady. I need to have a talk with Tinnig."  
He wandered into the antechamber. Gwen took one look at his face and left the room. Merlin dropped onto the servants' cot. He pulled Tinnig down into his lap. She stood on her hind legs, staring him down with a determined gaze.  
"

I know you think I'm cruel, Merlin, but one of us has t' have a sense of self-preservation."

"You're right, Tin, I do think you're cruel." Merlin glared. "This is a _child,_ we can't let him be harmed just because we're afraid! Uther would have him killed simply because of his magic, how can we turn him away? We can't just turn a blind eye."

Tinnig, to her credit, seemed guilty, but stood her ground. "There's summat wrong wit' him, Merlin. Can't you feel it?"

"No, I can't feel anything, and anyway, what kind of excuse is that?" He snapped.

"Use your magic. Surely you can feel if you look."

Merlin rolled his eyes, but did as she said. He sent his magic out into the next room, feeling around. There was Morgana and Oztin, Gwen and Tydor, and the boy and his daemon. But... Tinnig was right, something was off about the boy. Merlin couldn't name it, had no clue what it was, but something about his aura was sour. Merlin had never encountered something like it, but he instinctively recoiled.

"Fine, Tin, you're right. There is something odd about him. But I still can't just leave him."

Tinnig opened her mouth, either to argue or bite him, he wasn't sure.

Merlin interrupted before she could do either. "What if it were me? We'd be desperate for someone to help us, you know we would."

Tinnig sighed. All fight seemed to drain from her. She climbed back up on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. "I just hope that it _won't_ be you."

Merlin pet her back. "I'll be careful," he promised. He stood and walked back into the main chamber.

Morgana and Gwen glanced at him nervously. They shared a glance, looked at the boy, who had his head ducked, then Morgana stood.

"Merlin... I thank you for bringing him to me, but don't feel as if you have to stay involved. I trust you not to tell anyone-"

"I'm helping." Merlin declared. "I started this, I'll see it through."

Morgana pretended not to be relieved. She nodded. "Very good." She turned to include Gwen. "We need to continue with our normal routines. Any change could be seen as suspicious. I'll keep the boy here. We'll discuss what to do with him tomorrow. Merlin," she looked at him. "You ought to go back to whatever you normally do this time of day. Come back tomorrow during any free time you have. Gwen and I will be here."

Merlin nodded. "Arthur's got a council meeting after lunch. I'll be by then."

Morgana nodded, then practically shoved him out the door.

Merlin went about his evening duties. There weren't many, and soon he was dropping off Arthur's dinner, excusing himself with the claim that Gaius needed him. Really, he just didn't want to accidentally slip up in front of the Prince.

Then Merlin was back in Gaius' chambers, eating his own dinner. It was mostly silent, until Merlin finally gathered the courage to ask what he had been thinking all evening. "Do you know much about the druids?"

Gaius shook his head. "Very little. They're very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther." He stopped, seeming to think of something, and looked up. "Merlin, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this."

"Me? No. Mixed up in what?"

Tinnig snorted.

Gaius narrowed his eyes. Cadya slithered up to his shoulder to study Merlin. "For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar."

Merlin looked down. "Well, I haven't done anything." Tinnig pinched him.

"Merlin..."

He sighed. "I heard the boy calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him... like he was inside my mind."

"Yes, I've heard of this ability. The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices." Gaius met his gaze sternly. "While they're searching for this boy, you must be especially careful otherwise it'll be your head on the chopping block."

Tinnig huffed, as if to say 'I told you so.'

Merlin grinned as charmingly as he knew how. It didn't work. "I'm always careful. You know me."

Gaius sighed and turned back to his meal. "Yes, Merlin, unfortunately I do."

* * *

The next way passed agonizingly slow. He performed chores for Arthur and ran errands for Gaius, all the while thinking of the boy and his odd aura. He would never admit it to Tinnig, but the strange taste of it unnerved him. He also spent a lot of time worrying about Morgana and Gwen. If the boy was found, there would be severe consequences.

At one point, while he passed through the town, he saw guards poking polearms through a haycart. He avoided the guards after that.

Finally, Arthur headed to his council meeting. Merlin wasn't allowed in, as they were discussing sensitive information, so he immediately ran to Morgana's chambers.

"How is he?" He asked as soon as the door was shut.

Morgana walked with him to look behind the curtain. She whispered, "He's sleeping. He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood."

Merlin examined the boy. He looked ill. "Has he said anything at all?"

Morgana shook her head. "Nothing. He won't even tell me his name."

Merlin hummed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Pardon?" Morgana sent him a challenging look.

"It's just that..." Merlin struggled to explain himself. "You're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy."

Morgana narrowed her eyes angrily, though thankfully not at him. "I wouldn't see an innocent child executed. What harm has he ever done anyone?"

Merlin watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty." He knew he was pushing her, but he wanted to see how far she would go.

"Uther's wrong."

She spoke with such conviction that Merlin turned to look at her. "You believe that?"

"What if..." Morgana hesitated, looking uncomfortable under his gaze. "Magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Merlin realized he was staring at turned back to the boy. "Nothing."

"Why are you helping him?" Morgana was watching him.

"It was a spur of the moment decision." Merlin shrugged. "What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here."

"We have to find a way to get him back to his people."

Soon enough, the council meeting was over, and Merlin had to return to his duties. He didn't get a chance to return until the next morning while Arthur was searching for the boy. Morgana looked nervous when she let him in, and Merlin realized why when he saw the boy. He was pale and drenched in sweat. He trembled, and Merlin could feel the heat radiating from him from half a foot away.

"He's burning up. How long has he been like this?"

"Since early this morning. I think his wound may be infected." Morgana bit her lip. "We need Gaius before it gets any worse."

Merlin shook his head emphatically. "No. We can't involve Gaius. It's too dangerous. Besides, if he finds out about this, he'll execute me himself."

"It'd serve you right," Tinnig said. She was still grumpy about the whole situation.

"We need to get him out of Camelot, and we can't do that while he's sick. We need a physician."

Merlin frowned. What Morgana said was reasonable, but he really didn't want to bring Gaius into this. "I'll treat him."

Morgana sent him an odd look. "Merlin, do you know how to treat an infected wound?"

"Not exactly, but I'm a fast learner." He grinned, hoping she'd give in.

She frowned, but before she could argue, someone knocked on the door. Merlin quickly hid in the alcove, and Morgana drew the curtain closed.

Merlin heard her open the door, then she said, "Arthur! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Merlin's blood ran cold. He gathered the boy into his lap. Tinnig trembled against his cheek.

"Don't get all excited. It's not a social call. I'm looking for the druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers."

"You're not searching my chambers."

Arthur's eyeroll was practically audible. "Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire castle. Only take a few minutes."

"I'm not having you mess up my things," Morgana insisted.

Arthur moved into the room. "I'm not interested in your things, I'm just looking for any evidence that the druid boy's in the castle."

Merlin dared to peek through a gap in the curtain. Tinnig gasped quietly and pointed to the boy's boots, sitting in plain sight.

"Perhaps the druid boy's hiding in your chambers. They're usually such a mess, you'd never know."

Arthur walked past the boots. "It's hardly my fault I have such a lazy idiot for a servant."

Merlin thought quickly. Any moment now Arthur would look down and see a pair of boots far too small for Morgana. He whispered a spell, animating the boots just enough to tiptoe towards him.

"If you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?" Morgana followed Arthur to the vanity.

Merlin ended the spell, and the boots hid behind a pillar in the room. They were just out of reach.

"Really, I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities. And, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished."

Merlin whispered the spell again, and the boots tiptoed closer. He slipped a hand out from behind the curtain and grabbed them, pulling them silently back into hiding.

"Well, I'll save you the trouble."

"Trust me, if I could find him, I would."

Morgana nodded to the alcove. "The druid boy's hiding behind the screen."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on." She grinned mischievously.

Arthur glanced at the curtain. "So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?"

"In my experience, you don't need any help looking like a fool. What are you waiting for? Take a look." Morgana's smile never dropped.

Arthur hesitated only a moment. "Why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is that you do all day?" Then he stalked towards the door.

Morgana laughed. "Bye, Arthur. Good luck with the search!"

The door shut.

Merlin puffed out a breath of relief. Tinnig shook herself.

Morgana pulled back the curtain, looking anxious. She glanced curiously at the boots, but thankfully didn't ask how he had gotten them. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Merlin practically wheezed. "Just... You really scared me there."

"I'm sorry," Morgana helped him up. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"Well, you're an amazing actress." Merlin smiled at her shakily.

"No," Morgana grinned, "I just have a lot of practice tricking Arthur."

"Well, you certainly fooled us," Tinnig grumbled.

"You should go, Merlin." Morgana said. "We need to get the boy some medical help, and if you refuse to tell Gaius, then it falls to you."

"Give me an hour or so to read up on what to do." Merlin headed to the door.

"As fast as you can, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, looked out into the corridor, and ducked out, dashing to Gaius' chambers as fast as he could.

Luckily, Gaius was out. Merlin pulled down a book, looking through it hurriedly. "Bites, bruises, burns, wounds... Infections..."

He read through it, then grabbed the herbs mentioned. He stuffed them in his jacket pocket and turned to leave.

Gaius walked through the door.

Merlin froze guiltily.

Not noticing anything odd, Gaius said, "Ah, there you are. I need you to pick some heather for me."

Merlin edged towards the door. "Er, can I do it later? I was just going out."

Gaius frowned, moving to the table where Merlin had placed the book. "Who set this book out?"

Merlin hesitated. Tinnig poked him urgently. "It was me. I was doing some reading."

Gaius looked pleased. Cadya hissed happily. "Oh? I'd given up hoping you might take more of an interest in my work."

Merlin shook his head. "No, it's fascinating."

"Merlin, you are riddle wrapped up in a mystery."

Merlin grinned nervously. "That's me. I was just getting some cleaning supplies. Arthur's been complaining about the state of his chambers."

Gaius waved him closer. "I think Arthur's chambers can wait. I'm not missing the chance to begin your education."

"Really, I should go." Merlin took a step back.

"Sit! We'll start with some basic anatomy..." Gaius pulled a giant book from a shelf, dropping it on the table.

Merlin hesitantly walked forward. He knew he wasn't getting out of this, not now.

Tinnig hissed, "Merlin! We need to go!"

"It'll be faster to play along," he whispered.

After two hours of a, reluctant though he was to admit it, incredibly interesting lecture, Merlin finally convinced Gaius to let him go.

Merlin ran through the corridors down an increasingly familiar path. He knocked urgently on Morgana's door.

She scowled when she saw him. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Merlin stepped into the room. "Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there's no stopping him." He ducked behind the curtain. The boy looked worse than before, now muttering quietly. Merlin struggled to remember what he had read, now half forgotten after the rest of Gaius' teachings. He crushed the herbs and spread them over the wound, hoping he had gotten everything right.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Tinnig bristled. Merlin said, "I'm doing my best."

Morgana was silent for a moment. "I'll get you some more water."

Merlin continued with his ministrations.

_'Thank you, Emrys.'_

Merlin startled. He hadn't realized the boy was awake. He glanced up, and found him gazing back with eerily blue eyes. _'Emrys? Why do you call me that?'_

_'_ _Among my people, that is your name.'_

Merlin tipped his head. _'You know who I am. How?'_

The boy closed his eyes. His daemon, now a magpie, stared for a moment longer before turning her back.

Merlin gently touched his shoulder. "Speak to me."

Morgana approached from behind, a cup of water in her hands. "I don't know if he can't speak, or... he's just too scared to."

Merlin sighed.

That evening, Merlin decided to visit the dragon. He was hoping that it would have some answers, hopefully about the boy's strange aura. He ducked past guards, slipping into the great cavern beneath the castle. It was empty.

Tinnig on his shoulder was chattering her teeth nervously. She didn't like the dragon, but she didn't like the boy more. It was the lesser of two evils.

Merlin swung the torch around, looking for the dragon. "Hello?"

Great claws scraped against rock and the dragon slithered its head around a corner. It roared loudly.

Tinnig jumped and hissed, arching her back.

Merlin spun. When he saw the dragon, he sighed, exasperated. "Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me."

The dragon settled imperiously on the ledge it normally used. "The young warlock. No doubt you're here about the druid boy."

"How did you know?"

"Like you, I hear him speak."

Tinnig growled quietly. The dragon glanced at her in something like disgust, but otherwise didn't acknowledge her.

Merlin patted his daemon. "Why does he call me Emrys?"

The dragon raised its head importantly. "Because that is your name."

Tinnig scoffed.

Merlin sent it an odd look. "I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been."

The dragon sneered. "You have many names."

"Do I?" Merlin narrowed his eyes. "How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any druids."

"There is much written about you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy."

Finally, the subject he was looking for. "Why? He has magic. He's just like me."

"You and the boy are as different as day and night." The dragon growled.

"Does this have to do with his strange aura?"

"Heed my words, Merlin."

Well, that was useless. "Why should I not protect him?"

The dragon roared and leapt from its ledge, flying up out of sight.

Merlin sighed and left.

* * *

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door the next day. "It's Merlin."

Gwen opened the door, ushering him in quickly. She shut the door behind them, looking nervous.

Merlin walked over to the alcove, where Morgana hovered over the boy. "How is he?"

"He's getting weaker. Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help."

Merlin looked at the boy. He looked deathly pale, and his skin was bone dry. Heat radiated off of him. Merlin bit his lip.

"After all you've done, you can't give up now! Please! If he doesn't receive treatment, he'll die!"

Merlin nodded. He didn't have anything other options. "Ok."

So he went to Gaius. The old man was puttering about his chambers, organizing herbs and instruments. Merlin helped him pack his medicine bag as he prepared to make his rounds.  
"The search for this druid boy is becoming a real nuisance. With all the extra security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my round. Is that everything?"

Tinnig poked him. Well, it was now or never. "Morgana's hiding the druid boy in her chambers."

Gaius instantly froze. He looked at Merlin through narrowed eyes. "When you say that Morgana's hiding the druid boy, I take that means that you're helping her?"

Merlin looked away. "Sort of."

Gaius sighed. "Merlin, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved."

"I know, I'm sorry. I had no choice."

"Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and you're harboring him under their very noses. Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?"

Tinnig bristled. She snapped, "Were we supposed to hand him over to the guards to be executed?"

Merlin was grateful for her support. He knew she wasn't happy with the situation, but she still had his back.

Tinnig was ignored beyond a scolding hiss from Cadya.

"You think you can save this boy? What happens if you're caught? Who's going to save you?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying it's wrong to harbor a young magician?"

Everything fell silent.

Gaius sputtered. "The difference is, Merlin, that your magic is still secret. Though it's a wonder how, considering how careless you are."

He sounded more resigned than angry, now, so Merlin took another risk.

"The boy's hurt. He's really sick. I've tried to treat him. We need your help."

Gaius frowned. "So, now you want me to risk my neck, too? I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous."

"But if you don't, we may as well hand him over to the guards, because he'll die anyway." Merlin watched Gaius' resolve falter. "You didn't turn your back on me. Please don't turn your back on him."

Gaius hesitated. Finally, he sighed, grabbed his bag, and gestured for Merlin to lead the way. The walk was spent in silence. Merlin was glad when they reached Morgana's chambers.

Gwen let them in, and Gaius was directed to the alcove. He examined the boy quickly.

Morgana and Merlin hovered behind him.

Gaius nodded. "I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him." He sent them a look, then turned back to the boy, examining the crusted mess of herbs on the boys arm. "Well, one thing we know for certain."

"What's that?"

He turned to look at Merlin with a raised eyebrow. "You're no physician."

They watched Gaius treat the boy in silence, then he left to run his rounds. The boy was still asleep, though beginning to look better, so Merlin, Morgana and Gwen began to plot. They were looking out the window, watching as guards investigated a man pulling a cart out of the gates.

Gwen, who had looked out of this window multiple times that day, said, "The guards are searching everyone leaving the town."

Merlin bit his lip. "There is another way out. There's a secret door in the armory. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way."

"No," Morgana said without a second of hesitation. "It's too dangerous. I'll do it."

"But I-" Merlin had planned to use magic to open the lock, but he couldn't say that to her. "I'm good with secret doors and things."

Morgana shook her head. "If you are caught, Uther will execute you. The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle."

Merlin frowned. "Well, you'll need a key for the door."

"Who has it?"

"Arthur."

"Then that'll be your job, Merlin."

"Speaking of," Gwen cut in, "shouldn't you be getting back to him? It's almost time for dinner."

"Right," Merlin nodded. "I'll get it tonight."

* * *

Getting the key had been surprisingly easy. Morgana had been right, Arthur was easy to trick. Any other time, Merlin would have been concerned about that trait, but now he could only feel thankful.

As soon as Arthur dismissed him for the night, he ran back to Morgana's chambers. He knocked on the heavy wooden door. "It's Merlin."

Gwen opened the door, appearing calm, but Tydor's lashing tail betrayed her nerves.

Morgana was crouched over the boy, speaking softly. "We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

The boy nodded trustingly.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked.

Morgana nodded. "Did you get the keys?"

"Yeah," Merlin passed them to her. "Er, the door is behind the shield at the far end of the armory."

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey." Gwen said. "Be careful."

Morgana nodded grimly, then she and the boy were gone.

Merlin followed Gwen when she left, refusing to leave her alone when they were still in danger. They went to her house in the lower town, where they waited for Morgana to arrive.

Gwen packed a bag with food and a waterskin. "I hope they're OK. Morgana really cares about the boy. I've never seen her this way with anyone."

"I'm sure she just wants to protect him."

Gwen hummed, sounding unsure.

The truth was, Merlin had thought it was odd, how fast Morgana had grown to care for the boy. She had surprised Merlin with her insistence on seeing the boy out herself.

He decided it wasn't his business, nor did it really matter.

Merlin looked out the window when the warning bells started to ring. He saw a pair of shadowy figures running towards the house. "They're coming."

Morgana and the boy slipped through the door.

Gwen hurriedly passed them the satchel. "There's enough food for three days."

"Your horse is fed and watered. I'll take you to it." Merlin headed for the door.

"No," Morgana grabbed his arm. "There's no point in all of us risking our lives."

"What about you?" Merlin asked.

"I'm the King's ward. I'll take my chances." Morgana grinned nervously.

"Morgana!" Gwen sounded incredulous.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you. We must go."

Morgana ushered the boy back out of the door. He turned to glance back at Merlin as he went.

_'Goodbye, Emrys.'_

Merlin nodded back, and then they were gone.

Gwen sat at her table, picking at the wood. Merlin took to pacing, Tinnig darting behind him.

Finally, Gwen said, "Merlin, you're making me anxious."

"Sorry," Merlin sat across from her.

"They'll be okay." Tinnig leaped onto the table. "They will."

"Right. Morgana's smart," Tydor soothed. "Everything will go as planned."

Too soon, the warning bells stopped. Merlin felt dread pool in his stomach. He looked at Gwen. She looked about ready to vomit.

"I'll go up to the castle," he offered. "Find out what's happening."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you stay here. You've been dismissed for the night, remember?" Merlin spoke as gently as he could. "I live in one of the towers, I can just say I'm running errands for Gaius."

"At this time of night?"

Merlin shrugged. "People are ill at odd hours."

Gwen gave in.

Merlin made his way back to the castle as quickly as he dared. He didn't want to be seen running. He approached a pair of maids in the kitchens.

"What's going on?"

"Oh!" The younger one seemed happy to gossip. "They found the druid boy!"

Merlin's heart dropped. "They did?"

The maid nodded. "I heard, the Lady Morgana was helping him," she whispered, pleased with such a scandal.

"Oh." Merlin tried to hide his dismay. "I'm afraid I have to go now."

He ran out of the kitchens, dodging servants performing late night duties, and made for Gaius' chambers. He burst through the door, startling the old man, and ran to his room. Merlin collapsed on his bed and pulled Tinnig into a tight hug.

He didn't sleep that night.

* * *

Merlin had planned to simply comfort Morgana that morning, but somehow found himself dragged back into another scheme to free the boy, despite him now being locked in the dungeons.

And he had promised this time! How foolish could he be? Tinnig had bit him for it.

She was still quietly scolding him later that day, when Merlin approached Arthur's chambers to clean them. He opened the door without knocking, as had become habit, only to freeze as he realized Morgana was in the room. From her and Arthur's expressions, they had been discussing the boy.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" He made to back out of the doorway.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Go make yourself useful, muck out my horses." Arthur ordered, face a blank mask.

Morgana looked at him. "I trust Merlin."

Arthur sighed and motioned for Merlin to enter. He closed the door behind him and approached the table.

"We're going to break the druid boy out of the dungeons."

Merlin remembered the dragon's warning, and the strange sour aura. "You can't do that."

Morgana sent him a betrayed look. "We have to. Uther's going to execute him at dawn."

"I mean," Merlin shook his head. "It's too dangerous. You've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you."

Arthur looked thoughtful.

Morgana scoffed. "I'm not worried for myself."

"Merlin's right," Arthur cut in. "When my father finds out the boy's escaped, he will suspect you being involved."

"It's suicide," Merlin said.

Arthur nodded. "You must go to my father and apologize. Dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes."

"You need me if the plan's to work." Morgana protested. "You can't do this on your own."

"Merlin will take your place."

Merlin blinked. "Me?" He hadn't thought he would play an active role in the escape.

"I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls." Arthur explained. "Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off."

Merlin knew he looked afraid, and frankly he was, but not of Uther. Mostly, he was afraid of the boy. "No, no, I can't..."

Arthur gripped his arm and stared him in the eye. "Merlin. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught."

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded.

Arthur released him. "Go find a grappling hook, then. I don't want you searching for it later when we need it."

Merlin left, hearing Morgana start complaining about Uther. He hurried to the armory where he stole a grappling hook and some rope, and scurried up to his room. He stashed them under his bed, then sat.

Tinnig crawled into his lap. "What are you going to do?"

Merlin held his head in his hands. "I don't know, Tin. You were right, I don't trust the boy, but I don't know why. And I don't know why Morgana is so attached to him, or why Arthur is involved now, and I now I'm in the line of fire too. If I just knew why the dragon thinks we shouldn't help him, maybe..."

Tinnig hummed, brushing against him comfortingly. "Well, why doncha ask it?"

Merlin could have slapped himself. Just because the dragon was cryptic didn't mean he couldn't ask it for more information. He scooped Tinnig onto his shoulder and snuck down into the cavern.

The dragon was waiting for him when he arrived.

"I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy."

The dragon scowled at him, as much as a dragon could. "You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it."

Merlin frowned. "Just tell me why."

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfil your destiny."

"What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur."

The dragon nodded. "Then you have the answer you seek."

Merlin stared at it incredulously. "You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"

Tinnig hissed.

"It seems that is up to you."

"No," Merlin shook his head. "You can't know that for certain."

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil." The dragon stared at him. From a beast thirty times Merlin's size, it was heavily intimidating.

"There must be another way! The future isn't set in stone!"

"You must let the boy die." The dragon left, and soon Merlin and Tinnig were alone in the cavern.

He was trembling. Tinnig was watching him closely, as if expecting him to lash out. He pet her gently and turned to leave.

He spent the afternoon in silence, thinking. Tinnig didn't ask, just wrapped around him in the largest form she was willing to. He pet her wolf's fur, thankful for her company.

Finally, he left his room for dinner with Gaius.

"I assume it's the plight of the Druid boy that's causing your forehead to wrinkle like a lizard's elbow," Gaius said as he sat down.

When he didn't answer, Tinnig poked him. Merlin sighed, and spoke quietly. "Would you let something terrible happen if it meant you'd stop something even worse happening in the future?"

Gaius frowned. "I suppose it depends on what the 'terrible' and 'even worse' things were."

Merlin gripped his head. "One of them's bad, really bad. And the other, it's...unthinkable."

"It sounds as if you've already made your decision," Gaius said. "You can only do what you believe to be right, Merlin. I just hope it doesn't involve you putting yourself in terrible danger."

Merlin sighed. "For once, you don't have to worry. I'm going to do nothing."

* * *

Merlin sat on his bed, Tinnig pressed against his back. He held his head in his hands, trying to ignore the warning bells ringing overhead.

_'Emrys.'_

Merlin flinched. He had forgotten the boy could do that, but it just added another measure of guilt.

_'Emrys.'_

Merlin whimpered. Tinnig whined, pressing closer.

_'Where are you, Emrys?'_

"He won't stop asking, Tin," Merlin cried.

Tinnig turned into a cat and crawled onto his lap. She rubbed her face against Merlin's.

_'Emrys. Help us. Please! They're coming.'_

Merlin began to tear up.

Tinnig sighed. "Merlin. I can't let you do this."

_'I'm scared, Emrys. They will kill me.'_

"What d'you mean?"

_'Don't do this. Don't ignore me. I know you can hear me.'_

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the dragon is wrong. We don't know for certain that the boy will do anything bad in the future. And you'll certainly lose Arthur's friendship if y'don't show."

_'I thought you were my friend. We're the same.'_

Merlin hadn't thought of that. He'd likely lose Morgana and Gwen's friendship, too.

_'I don't want to die. Emrys!'_

"Mostly though, Merlin, I'm worried that letting him die'll break you. You wouldn't be you anymore."  
_'_

_Emrys!'_

Merlin thought. Tinnig was right, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let a child die, no matter what he was destined to do.

_'Emrys!'_

Merlin grabbed the grappling hook and rope and raced out of the room, Tinnig barely catching up. They ran down to the gates, through them, and outside of the city walls. He found the grate covering the tunnel and crouched to look inside.

The boy was pressed up against the wall, Arthur protectively in front of him, wielding his sword. Mala was crouched beside him in a battle ready stance.

"Hey!" Merlin whispered.

Arthur wheeled around. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Had trouble getting out of the castle."

The boy narrowed his eyes, but, thankfully, still didn't speak.

"Well, get this grate off, they're coming!"

Merlin attached the grappling hook to the grate, handing the other end of the rope to Tinnig, who turned into a horse. She pulled on the rope and the grate fell.

The boy's eyes widened, staring at her. Arthur grabbed the boy and pulled him out of the tunnel.

"If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip. You'd better make yourself scarce, or they'll execute you in his place."

Arthur picked up the boy, holding him gently, and began to run, Mala and the boy's daemon racing behind him. They made it to the treeline where the horse waited in record time.

The boy looked back at him over Arthur's shoulder. _'Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday we will meet again.'_

* * *

Arthur rode through the night, the boy seated behind him. He'd tried to make conversation, but the boy had refused to reply, leaving them in an awkward silence.

Eventually, though, they reached the Darkling Woods. Arthur helped the boy dismount, and they wandered through the trees. The boy seemed to know where he was going, so Arthur let him lead them to a clearing.

A man was waiting for them, barred owl daemon perched on his shoulder. He introduced himself as Iseldir, chieftain of the boy's clan. He hugged the boy so tightly that Arthur felt he was intruding on something personal.

"We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us."

Arthur nodded. "You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you."

"We will tell no one. You have my word."

The druids turned to leave.

Arthur suddenly remembered something Morgana had asked of him. "Wait, I don't even know your name! At least tell me your name."

The boy looked at his chieftain, uncertain.

The man smiled encouragingly. "It's alright."

With a soft grin, the boy turned back to Arthur. "My name is Mordred."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Good luck, Mordred."

* * *

**Merlin (Tinnig, unsettled, disquised as a pine marten) (prefers smaller animals)**  
**Arthur (Mala, Irish Wolfhound)**  
**Morgana (Oztin, gray wolf)**  
**Gwen (Tydor, serval)**  
**Uther (Navi, eagle owl)**  
**Gaius (Cadya, asp)**  
**Mordred (Keerah, unsettled)**


End file.
